


Bahamut's Curse: Love that Transcends through Time

by Miyamura Aki (sochiko), Saxzer, sochiko



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: AU, Alternative Universe - Fusion, Digital Art, Fandom Fusions, How does one follow chronological order bes?, Katsuki Yuri has a split personality, Knight/Mage! Katsuki Yuuri, M/M, Modern Era, Or so how we write we really don't know, Prince! Yuri Plisetsky, Reincarnation, Shelter AU, Shingeki no Bahamut AU, Viktor is a King, YuuYu, and is married to an OC queen, but all in the near future, eros! yuri, from modern to historical timeline or vise versa as the story progress, historical era, magics, now with art, stay tuned, stay tuned for the real chapter 1, this is a yuuyu eccentric fic tbfh, time travel i guess, timeslip, we are only giving you a sneak peak though, we don't regret anything though, will be having arts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-16
Updated: 2017-04-29
Packaged: 2018-10-19 14:18:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10641618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sochiko/pseuds/Miyamura%20Aki, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saxzer/pseuds/Saxzer, https://archiveofourown.org/users/sochiko/pseuds/sochiko
Summary: “Yuratchka.” The knight whispered as he gave a chaste kiss towards the blonde boy.“Yuuri.”The prince was about to reach out for the knight to pull him back for a another kiss when Yuuri shoved him towards the center of the room.“WHA-”“ограждать.” And before the prince could reach him, a barrier was set to place to lock him.“YUURI! WHAT’S THE MEANING OF THIS!” The prince shouted.“…” The man closed his eyes as he took a deep breath to calm his nerves again.He must do this.It might be painful.But he has no choice.“YUURI!”





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!!! This is Roxy. This is actually a collab fic between me and BES (sochiko). We are still polishing the fic so far, I decided to post the prologue of our fic. Also the prologue was written by sochiko. We have different writing styles that you will notice in the bear future chapters
> 
> We hope to see you in the upcoming first chapter!
> 
> -Roxy

**Long ago, before the Tsars and Romanovs ruled the icy coniferous lands of Russia, live a kingdom where magic and humans lived harmoniously.**

**Its Emperor and his queen ruled the kingdom with solemnity and prosperity that people had their respect and loyalty.**

**In every war that they encounter, or every plague that they suffer, they would have always end up victorious.**

**_For the emperor was not only a great ruler but also a kind-hearted man._ **

**And when the day came when their son was born, everybody rejoiced.**

**For he was as alluring as a _faery_ that was solely created by the almighty _Rod_. His skin was as moist as the first-morning dew of spring and had far-seeing eyes painted with the colors of bright evergreen trees.**

**His parents loved him like he was the very being of the world and gave him treasures that they have been blessed with. They gave him the tender, love and care that their own parents had gave them when they were children.**

**For he was their pride and joy – their beloved son.**

**The people of the kingdom gave their love for the child as well. For he was not only the future ruler the people expect him to be, but he was also a growing child who conveyed his heart out towards his countrymen. With his honesty and sincerity, he was their beacon of hope for the future of their beloved country.**

**The prince felt their love and each day he grew more wisely than any children could have in that age.**

**Everyone adored him.**

**Everyone was devoted to him.**

**_But the prince’s heart was only devoted to one man._ **

**_A young man who has been there since he was child._ **

**_A young man who has his been his best friend and who saw him at his best and his worst._ **

**_A young man who only saw him for who he was._ **

**_And yet loved him for it._ **

**That young man was…**

**_Yuuri._ **

 

* * *

 

_Everything was in chaos._

Shrieks of pain and death could be heard throughout the castle wall that Yuuri bit his lips in frustration – in desperation.

It was their only hope. Hope for the light to overcome the darkness someday. For the world to be at peace again.

_For his beloved to be happy again._

“Yuuri, let me go! My people need me! Th-they’re –” The prince reasoned with anger despite his voice being hoarse.

Yuuri pulled the prince while casting a light spell as they went down to the secret passages after just successfully escaped the wrath of the ancient dragon Bahamut. If it were not for His Imperial Majesty Viktor and Her Highness Nastasiya, they would be dead by now.

‘I’m sorry Viktor. I-I’m sorry.’ His thoughts rambled with guilt and sorrow as the scene of his friend’s last smile replayed in his head before the emperor and queen head out to protect what’s left of their beloved country.

He took a deep breath, trying to rid of any thoughts of fear and panic out of his system. But with the prince shouting, it wasn’t helping at all.

“YUURI! LET ME GO THIS INSTANT! HOW CAN YOU DEFY ME AT THIS MOMENT?! MY COUNTRY NEEDS ME. Отец and матушка, THEY NEED ME.”

Seeing that they were nearing their destination and Yuuri’s anxious feeling was slowly turning to mental hysteria, he pulled the prince harder. They then reached a door that had the old language written on it.

“Во името на Dazhboh, отворен.” Yuuri uttered as the text engraved slowly lighten up and opened the door.

“YUUR-” The prince tried to call out to his knight but was cut short when he was pinned towards the wall of the room.

He gasped out in pain and tried to shout out in anger towards the magic knight but was only met with the mouth of the other.

Yuuri kissed him hungrily – desperately. He took advantage of the prince’s open mouth and slid in his tongue, caressing and tasting the heavenly nectar that the prince blessed him long ago. The prince struggled against his hold, trying to escape the hard grip of the man before him. But slowly his strife melted into whimpers and moans as the magic knight blessed his tongue with sweet saliva he had tasted many times. The knight completely dominating the other, pulled back for the other to catch his breath.

“Yuratchka.” The knight whispered as he gave a chaste kiss towards the blonde boy.

“Yuuri.”

The prince was about to reach out for the knight to pull him back for a another kiss when Yuuri shoved him towards the center of the room.

“WHA-”

“ограждать.” And before the prince could reach him, a barrier was set to place to lock him.

“YUURI! WHAT’S THE MEANING OF THIS!” The prince shouted.

“…” The man closed his eyes as he took a deep breath to calm his nerves again.

_He must do this._

_It might be painful._

_But he has no choice._

“YUURI!”

“I’m sorry, Yuratchka. I’m sorry.”  The prince froze as he saw the pain-stricken smile that the knight bestowed him as tears started to fall from Yuuri’s eyes.

Then it dawned him what the other was planning to do…

“YUURI! NO! NO! PLEASE. DON’T DO THIS! DON’T. I CAN STI-”

“No, Yura. _I-I can’t. W-We can’t.”_ Yuuri pointed out as he began his silent spell.

“There’s no other way.”

“NO. PLEASE. DON-”

Suddenly the room began to tremble and dust and pebbles began to fall.

_No. Bahamut. That means…the queen…the emperor…_

“YUURI!” The prince’s voice brought his thoughts back as he began fortifying the spell. “NO, YUURI PLEASE. AT THIS RATE, YOU’LL-”

“I was more than prepared for my fate when we made a mistake of opening that box.” Tears began to fall harder as he began the last components of his spell. “I’m sorry Yuratchka, it’s the only way. You’re our only hope we have left.”

“Y-Yuuri, please no. I c-can’t – not without you.” Yura hoarsely pleaded, not being able to hold back his tears any longer. “Please.”

The raging roar of Bahamut echoed mortifyingly as the room began to cave in. 

“YUURI!”

His tears were overflowing and the sounds all around him crashed as the magic knight uttered words that he could barely hear.

“I---wi---yo-, Yuratchka.”

“YUURI!”

“я люблю тебя, Юрий.” The walls began to fall over and hot blazing light surrounded the knight as he finished his spell and smiled.

“До свидания.”

 

* * *

 

Yuuri woke up sweating.

He clenched his heart as he felt the unbearable pain that took over his heart.

_‘But why?’_

His head suddenly ached as he tried to recall the dream he had.

_‘I was saying goodbye to someone and…’_

His head rang and excruciating pain took over his head.

“AH!”

He felt the top bunk of his bed moved as held his head down due to the pain.

“Yuuri? Are you okay?!” Phichit’s voice echoed worriedly as he climbed down his bunk scooch beside him on his bed.

“I’m f-ne, n-nid m-gr-ine plls-s.” He tried to speak coherently but the pain was so strong that it took over his consciousness.

“Wait right here! I’ll go get the school nurse.” Phichit hurriedly went towards the door and began to leave.

As darkness suck away his sensibility, he distinctly heard a voice calling out to him.

_“Yuuri.”_

_‘Who are you?’_

-End of Prologue-


	2. I

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aki: I’m thankful for your patience everyone. I’m glad I could at least write this one. I’ll do my best to update my other fic within 2 weeks (I’m not sure but I’ll schedule it!) College is making my life a bit hectic since I’m Architecture student and in my second year (I still question myself on why did I enter a college where students have no vacation, only 1-2-week break. I would be lucky if it was 3.). I’m sorry for the delays on this fic and my own personal fic. I’ll do my best to update whenever I’m available or free from college slavery. Thank you for the support and I hope you enjoy this chapter. 
> 
>  
> 
> Roxy: Hiyaa!!! Thank you so much for patiently waiting for the first chapter. We’re really happy about the reviews from the prologue. I wanna scream tbfh asdhjkashdjkashdjka. This chapter…  
> Oh man… so many feels and that freaking cliffhanger. Aki why?! I should probably work on the arts as well.

_“Yuuri, have you been staying up late again?” the school nurse sighed as he placed his stethoscope down his table and pushed some of his bangs neatly out of his vision. “You seriously need to chill out. Why don’t you, Phichit and I go to a bar and –”_

_“Viktor, I appreciate the sentiment, but you know what happens to me when I get drunk, right?” Yuuri tiredly retorted back towards the ~~silver~~ platinum-haired man who smiled at him like going to the pub and getting drunk with a student is no problem for him at all. It seriously irked him. Phichit giggled at a corner, obviously remembering the last time Yuuri got drunk. “You just want to record the whole thing, don’t you?” Phichit and Viktor smiled evilly at that remark. _

_Yuuri sighed._

_He seriously wanted to get back to his room and sleep._

_“Oh, come on Yuuri, you need to lighten up. Повеселись!_ _(Have fun!)_ _You’re a student. Even if studies come first, you need to unwind every now and then.” Viktor whined giving Yuuri the most adorable eyes he could ever give._

_Yuuri sighed for the second time._

_“Viktor’s right, Yuuri.” Phichit said as he sat beside the bed-haired boy. “You’ve been studying like there was no tomorrow since we arrived in Russia. You seriously need a break if you ask me.” The young Thai smiled pleadingly at him, giving him that “don’t say no to us” look. Yuuri sighed again. With these two pushing him, there’s no way he could say no._

‘I guess I have no choice.’ He told himself. ‘Besides, I’ve been too stressed lately. I guess I do need a break.’

 _“ладно.”_ _(okay, a reluctant reply, it means more like “okay, if I have to”)_ _He groaned. Viktor and Phichit did a high-five behind him as he sighed again. “But not without one condition.”_

_“What is it?” Viktor smiled knowingly as he and Phichit gave their full attention to him._

_“We do it after the exam and the school trip. I can only relax when I’ve finish everything already. Please, just give me that, and I’ll go with you guys.” Yuuri stood up ready to leave the premises of their school nurse._

_“Sure, thing Yuuri. Just make sure you get enough sleep, okay? If you end up here again we’ll –”_

_“Drag you to the nearest pub.” Phichit ended the sentence with a tone that send shivers to Yuuri and even Viktor’s spine._

_“окэй. окэй.”_ _(окэй – okay, more commonly used)_ _Yuuri walked towards the door to exit. But before he could do he remembered that he didn’t asked for his meds on the migraine yet. “Oh, Viktor. My meds please?”_

_“Oh, right.” The said man reach for his drawer and took a small plastic bottle and threw it towards Yuuri, who easily caught it. “One capsule a day, take it about for 5 days then you should feel better. Remember to rest up okay?” The man smiled but Yuuri turned away before he could see. He just gave a thumb up and went out. Phichit, before following his friend, gave a small bow to the man and followed after._

_“Ah, such an uptight young man.” Viktor sighed as he stared at the open door. “I wonder if he would loosen up if I brought Makkachin with me?”_

*************** 

_Yuuri was troubled._

_After the quick visit to the nurse’s office - aka Viktor’s office, he still didn’t feel well. Seriously, he didn’t know why he was in good terms with the Russian school nurse._

_(All he knows that he is a friend. Yuuri couldn’t explain as well. He just knows.)_

_And this is not because of his grades, no._

_Katsuki Yuuri was a honor student. There was just no way that he would get failing marks, let alone be absent on it._

_He rarely skips any of his classes because he was aware that one wrong move could make his scholarship go ‘bye-bye’. He would have to go back to Japan without a finished degree. That would disappoint his parents._

_But he was distracted._

_Yes, Yuuri wouldn’t deny that he is, but the question was..._

_Who?_

_And why?_

_“Mr. Katsuki!” at the sound of his name, said Yuuri was released from his daydreaming, snapping back into reality. Eyes looking at him like he has done a crime. “This is the last straw for completely ignoring me and being in your own little world.  Please pack your bags and get out of my class. I will send a report to the principal for this issue.” Fazed about what happened, the Japanese student stood up, shook about what happened but still did left the class as what he was ordered to do._

_“What the hell?” was the only thing that left in his mouth. Did that actually happen? He couldn’t believe that he, Katsuki Yuuri, would be asked to leave the classroom due to daydreaming. He was worried. Even Phichit could tell that he wasn’t being himself. He was becoming distracted, mind leaving reality and tripping itself to fantasy land and –_

_Screeeechhh!!!!!_

_The Japanese whimpered. Knees falling into the ground. The pain. The panic attack was triggering again. He had to get back. Get back to the dorm and take his pills. Pulling himself together, Yuuri stood up, wobbling, still fazed about the sudden pain. Dammit! He cursed. He regretted not taking his pills this morning. How could he forget? Walks. Walks. Walks._

_But he wasn’t getting anywhere. He was still far from the dorm_

_“When did the road to my dorm became this long?!” Said an annoyed Yuuri. Pulling himself together to reach its destination._

_Just a little more._

_You can do this, Yuuri._

_A little more–_

_Scrrreeeeecchhh!!!!!!!_

_“Gaaaaahhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!”_

 

I

 

“Yuuri!!!!” The little prince shouted as he ran towards his protector – his friend. “Давай сыграем! сыграем!!” _(Давай сыграем! – Let’s play!)_ The little prince excitedly jumped up and down as he held Yuuri’s hand.

“Alright. Alright, Ваше Высочество. Успокойся.” (Ваше Высочество - Your Highness; Успокойся – Calm down) Yuuri laughed as he held the boy up high. Yuri giggled then hugged the young boy tightly. He blushed at the sudden action as he held the prince tightly, careful enough not drop the young prince.

“He’s really fond of you, Yuuri.” The king smiled as he walked with his queen towards their son. Yuuri could only nod shyly while the young prince nuzzled his neck.

“Do take care of him while we are away.” The queen, Nastasiya, reminded him sweetly, patting her son’s head and kissed it. The prince giggled as he held his mother’s face and kissed back on her cheeks.

“I will, Ваше Императорское Величество.” _(Your Imperial Majesty)_ Yuuri dutifully replied.

“Take care, oтец! mатушка!” _(Oтец – papa; Mатушка – mama)_ The little prince waved to his parents. He then returns to hugging the young boy. “Yuuri! Let’s play!!!”

“Yes, yes, my prince!” Yuuri laughed sweetly as he carried Yuri back to the castle.

“Yaaay!!! Я тебя люблю, Yuuri!!!!” _(I love you)_ The young prince shouted. This made the knight/mage/protector blush but then replied “Я тоже тебя люблю, Ваше Высочество.” _(I love you too)_ He smiled lovingly at the child and proceeded on taking him away until their figures quickly vanished.

King Viktor, amused, held his chin as he watched his child and Yuuri’s gaze at each other _fondly._ He knew Yuuri’s gaze very well, those stares towards his prince was _different._ It was a different kind of affection that makes the King feel _uneasy._ Natasiya understood his husband. Wrapping around her arms into his beloved.

“Viktor…” the queen says, her expression full of worry and fear.

They knew that their beloved Yura would develop _something._ They weren’t just sure as to what it is. _Feeling? Attraction? Fear?_ They do not know.

The King reciprocated her queen’s affection and squeezed back. He nodded. “Yuuri and Yura. They’re going to experience many hardships in their relationship but – ”

Natasiya agreed. “Yes. But no matter what happen, we will protect Yura – our son, and…” gazing towards the sky. She had never seen the sky to have the deepest shade of sky blue.

It was exquisite.

“No. I will not let them suffer the same _fate_ we faced. At least, not Yura. Our child does not need to go through all of that.” Reminiscing the memory.

_Trials._

_Wars._

_Betrayal._

_Feud._

_Tyranny._

_Bahamut._

Even the King himself did not want his only heir to be put into such fate. He wished that the prince could live his life normally. Without nothing to worry.

_That’s what we all wanted for our Yura._

But seeing the two Yuris of their lives to be this intimate, Viktor knew, Natasiya knew that they have _every_ right to worry.

But…

“My Queen, we must not get carried away with our assumptions,” Viktor assuring his Queen. But he, himself, wasn’t confident to tell those to himself. “Let’s just see how the _threads of fate_ would affect their lives.” Queen Natasiya nod. His husband was was right. They shouldn’t jump to conclusions.

At least….

Not yet….

 

**********

 

"Oтец, please stop flirting with my knight. Mатушка will kick you out of the room again, you know.” The young prince groaned as he watched his father stood closely to Yuuri. They were at the King’s chambers since the King had an important errand for the Magistrate Knight. Yuri decided to follow. His sword-fighting lessons wouldn’t even start until three in the afternoon. _Might as well kill some time,_ He thought to himself. Plus, he has a hunch that his father might be doing something _senile_ to his knight?

Yuri just couldn’t sit still.

He was growing tired of seeing them together. It has been like that since he turned 12. It was getting on his nerves.

“Oh~? And what makes you think I’m flirting with him?” Mocking the prince. This made Yuri growl at his father. Viktor focusing back on his work. Ordering the Magistrate Knight to ready the necessary documents to be delivered.

“These documents are the proposals from the Kingdom of Caynydhya for an alliance.”

“No. I will not accept their allegiance. They’re far too conceited about their country. I do not want people who cannot stood in their high-horse about their dignity. Throw that away, immediately.” The king command.

“You know King Aldain Leroy wouldn’t be happy about our response. The _Leroys_ are _far too_ ambiguous with their goals.”

“Let them do as they wish. I am not afraid of them.”

“As you command.”

_Now, they’re talking about politics. And ignoring me. How dare he…_

_Father even!!!_

“You’re too close!!!” exclaimed the young prince. He pouted as he recalled the times his father stood close and invaded Yuuri’s personal space. Even though his mother, the Queen, is present, his father still continues to woo and flirt with the young Knight.

Yuri even asks himself if his parents came from a dysfunctional royal family to tolerate each other’s weirdness.

His father, clearly amused at his son’s frustrations continued to irk him to show affections, caressing the knight’s hand.

_Oh no, you don’t–_

Before the prince could knock some sense into his father, the older already did. Pouncing the King in his head. “Ow, ow, ow.” Rubbing his head, checking to see if there’s no strand of hair fell. None and sighed in relief.  

Adjusting his spectacles, Yuuri irritatedly rubbed his hand. “Cut me some slack, Vitya. You’re doing that again. You and Natasiya are the definition of _weird_ and I thank _Odin_ that Yuri did not inherited your weirdness.” 

Vitktor considered Yuuri to be a dear friend to him despite the age gap. He knew that his knight and his father go _way back_ and their relationship _runs_ deeper than Master and Servant. _But this is too much! Yuuri is MY knight now. So why is he still sticking around with father?!_

_That makes no sense!_

He grumbled in frustration. Grabbing Yuuri’s clothes. Asking if he was done with his errand. Yuuri patted the prince’s head. “I will be. Just a little more and we can finally start with your lessons.” He replied.  “Viktor, hurry up. Yuri’s getting impatient.”

Viktor nodded, finishing the documents from signing. Once they were done, he placed it to the other stacks of document ready to be delivered to the other Kingdoms. Yuuri put the documents together in a special container. Putting his palm wide open in front of it, the Knight chanted words which Yuri couldn’t understand.

Sparks of magic dusts came from his palms, swirling all around the containers.

“Woaahhhh…” Yuri muses and was staring immensely at the particles around the knight. Once he was finished, the container magically disappeared. “Done.” He said. Fixing himself and told the young prince that he was ready for their lesson.

“I’m sorry for the wait.”

Finally!!! Yuri screamed in his mind. The older Yuuri offered his hand, asking if he was ready to start his lessons. He is but then all of a sudden, King Viktor clung himself tightly onto the Magistrate Knight making the young prince furious again at his father.

_He’s even more childlike than I am!!!_

Gritted at his teeth, Yuri was giving his father death glares. His glares translate to as “Get away from my knight!!! You already have Chris and Georgi. Yuuri is MINE!!!” Viktor being Viktor produced his signature heart smile, his arms tightly wrapped around the knight’s torso. Resulting to Yuri for snapping yet again. “Are you perhaps jealous, my dear Yura?” Viktor grinned as he saw his son’s face turn as red as a tomato.

He was too easy to read.

“N-no! I am just concerned for him. I am _his_ confidant after all.” The young boy stuttered as he tried to avoid his father’s eyes.

“Oh, and I supposed that reason just amplifies that you’re really jealous.” Viktor poked his son’s cheeks, trying to add more fire on Yuri’s anger.

It worked.

“Shut up!!! Stop getting near him. I’ll tell mатушка.” Feeling like he would just lash out if his father continued to tease him, he quickly left the king while muttering ‘I hate you’ and ‘I wish you go bald, old man’ along his way.

“Yuratchka, you’re too easy to read.” The king uttered to himself as he went back to doing his work.

_*****_

_The headache slowly became intense as Yuuri tried to comprehend the images he kept seeing._

_“W—at i-is t-is?” The headache grew stronger as he tried to stand up._

_But he couldn’t._

_His head rang as another surge of excruciating pain flowed in his head._

_“AAAAAAHHHHHHH!”_

_“Yuuri!” He heard Phichit’s voice from a distance, but before he could call on to_ _him, he blacked out._

 

* * *

 

_Phichit was worried. He knew that Yuuri was acting weird again._

_The Thai student couldn’t even focus on his own term paper which has a due tomorrow. His mind going auto-pilot towards his best friend. Call him a mother-hen but Phichit Chulanont was one of the few people that Yuuri Katsuki considers as a ‘friend’._

_Viktor couldn’t even be called as Yuuri’s friend (more like a bad influence adult) and was still trying to improve his relationship towards the Japanese student._

_He already knew Yuuri’s panic attacks which he already had ever since he was a child. His parent’s wasn’t sure as to how Yuuri had gotten the anxiety they were only informed that it can be either traumatic happening he experienced since childhood._

_“Yuuri.” Mumbling to himself. Slapping his cheeks, the Thai decided to seek his professor and persuade him into extending the deadline. Phichit was also an honor student and would sometimes use his ‘reputation’ such as giving him extended deadlines._

_I can’t be bothered by that. Yuuri is more important than my perfect grades._

_Phichit fished out his phone in his pockets. Opening his messenger app to contact Yuuri._

Yuri Katsudon is online 7 hours ago.

_“Dammit. He’s not using his phone again.” Irritated, Phichit just had to leave and find his friend. Already has two options as to why is he not replying: 1.) He forgot his phone, and 2.) He’s decided to block Phichit. Again._

_That katsudon…_

_Phichit wanted to scream in Thai. Curse Yuuri for not using his phone. No scratch that, Phichit Chulanont swears that he should be put into a techie class for him to properly use his gadgets._

What’s the use of gadgets if he can’t even fucking used it, let alone touch the subject?

_He just wasted his money into buying something he rarely use in daily-life living._

_At the hallway, the Thai student making his way towards the professor’s lounge when he heard a familiar scream._

_“Gaaaaahhhhhhhh!!!!!”_

That voice….

_“Yuuri!!!” making a break through it, Phichit ran as fast as he can, following the feminine voice that is Yuuri._

_Run._

_Run._

_Run._

_Faster._

_Faster._

_Much faster._

_Hurry!!!_

_He ran and ran until he saw Yuuri. All crouched down on the ground. His hands tightly wrapped around his head. “Yuuri!!!” Phichit quickly knelt down, assessing the best friend onto his lap. Yuuri’s face whimpered in pain._

_“Wha…what are those?” delirious, Yuuri tried to speak. The Thai student shouted for help. He’s in panic attack again_ , _Phichit thought. He scrambled his friend’s bags searching for the painkillers. Nothing. Must’ve forgotten to bring it along._

_“Help!!! Somebody.” Looking back at Yuuri. He was sweating lot. Was not prepared for the kind of panic attack Yuuri is having right now.  “Yuuri! Yuuri, Speak to me!”_

_“What am … I…seein…” said Yuuri._

_“What…are…you…” before blacking out. Phichit was crying, chanting Yuuri’s name to wake up. He didn’t but heard the low snoring sound._

He fainted.

_‘Oh, thank God!!! I thought he was going to die!’_

_Phichit wasn’t still so sure so he fumbled to get Yuuri’s phone. He just hopes that he finally saved Viktor’s number (Yuuri always forgets to save Viktor’s number and would always rely on the speed dial in his call logs) When he saw the familiar last numbers of Viktor, he pushed the call button._

_‘Oh please, pick it up. Viktor!’_

_A few rings here and there then…_

_“Здравствуйте?”_ _(Hello?) “Viktor!!! Oh, thank God you picked it up.” Viktor was confused as to why the Thai got a hold of Yuuri’s phone. “I’ll explain later. Right now, you need to get here to the third floor, English Department._

_“Yuuri collapsed again! He must’ve forgotten about to take his meds.”_

_“Why didn’t you said so?!” Viktor screamed on the phone. The Thai heard items falling down. Probably fell down from his chair. He also heard some scrambling noises like he was finding something. “Ahh crap!!! Where the hell are my keys?! Hold on Phichit. Give me a minute. I’ll be there.” Phichit nodded and ended the call._

_“Yuuri….”_

II

 

“ _Yura_. То, что вы делаете, - неправильно.” _(_ _What you're doing is wrong.)_ The young man sighed as he walked towards the young prince he was observing a second ago.

“I have enough of this! AHHHHH! I have been doing this for the past hour now and you expect me to just waste my time practicing this instead of doing important stuff?” The young prince growled as he threw away his sword and laid down the soft cushions of white snow. Yuri closed his eyes to block the sunlight. He really never was a fan of sunlight, let alone _the outside world._  

With all the heat and exhaustion, (considering that Russia was one of the coldest place/kingdom on Earth) it was clearly giving him a rough time moving. Even wonders as to why blankets of thick snows were hard to melt.

Yuri lied down into the snow. Not minding if snow would enter his clothes, the forgotten sword lying beside him.

_Honestly…why do I even need to learn sword fighting?_

_Now, horse riding would be more of an entertaining lesson but Father wouldn’t let me, until I turn 15._

_Stupid age._

_Stupid Father._

_Stupid royal duties._

The older man sighed as he knelt towards the young boy. It was clear to him that the prince is not willing to _move_ anymore.

“Important things like what, Your Highness?” Yuuri closed the distance of their faces to which surprised the prince when he opened his eyes again. Seeing the older man’s facial features, the young prince could not help but blush. Sun-kissed skin, water-drops of sweat descent along the man’s jawline and his hazel brown eyes lit up with life.

The man may look ordinary but looking up closely he could see that Yuuri has beauty underneath.

“Your Highness?” The young man snapped him back to reality. Yuri felt his face grew hotter upon realizing he was staring too much.

“W-well, I still have to study other things, not only this…” Yuri tried to look elsewhere, stuttering through his words.

“And since when did you find motivation to study? As I recall you usually run away when it’s about those.” Yuuri smiled as he teased the prince.

Yuri pouted.

“Shut up and get me out of the sun. I’m tired. I’ll practice tomorrow, idiotic knight.” He pushes Yuuri towards his side and stood up.

“As you wish. Your Highness.” The man giggled as he was pulled up by young prince.

_How could he have thought this man was beautiful? He was just an idiot._

There’s no way that he is attracted to him.

 

****

 

Yuri ran. He ran and ran.

 _‘Stupid Yuuri.’_ The young prince thought as he ran away from the palace.

_It’s all his fault. Telling him that he should marry that princess from that country._

He hissed as he passed several trees and entering the uphill forest not far from the castle. He knew where he had to go. To his secret base only he knew.

I mean why should I even marry that stupid wench? She’s nothing but a leech, trying to please Father and Mother just so she could marry into the family.

Remembering the princess from another country made him angrier at the thought of her sweet façade.

#  _Now even Yuuri thinks that I should marry her. Ugh. Is he blind?!_

Yuri reached his destination. There was small lake at the center of the forest. It glittered with the evening sky. Its aquatic color lit up and radiated towards its surroundings. The young prince felt himself bit relaxed as his breathing became even after all the running he did.

It was his favorite place. It was where he watched the stars every time things didn’t go well in the palace. It served as a leisure for the young child.

He then walked towards the little dock at the lake and sat there like he always used to. He could feel the cool breeze of the air. He turned his head up the stars and began to stare at them.

It was a beautiful night. He could see all the stars shining brightly.

_At least the stars don’t betray my feelings._

“Y-YUURI?! What are you doing here?! How do you know this place?!” The boy stuttered. He was clearly surprised to be found by none other than his one and only confidant and knight. He hasn’t told anyone about this place.

“I have been with you since you were a child. How could I not know this place? I am your knight. I am supposed to be around you even if you do not know.” Yuuri exasperatedly explained as he tried to catch his breath from all the walking he had done.

“Even when I’m bathing?!” The young prince blurted out at the height of his emotions. By the time he realized what he said, Yuuri was already blushing madly as if he had been caught. Yuri blushed in embarrassment as well. “You know what? I don't want to know.”

There was an awkward silence afterwards.

“So please keep the answer to yourself.” The prince added quickly before turning his back from Yuuri and started to stare at the stars again.

“A-as you w-wish, Ваше Высочество.” The man stuttered before he exhaled a big sigh of relief. He needed to think of the consequence of his words before he spoke again like that.

“And how many times do I have to remind you to stop calling me Ваше Высочество? You have known me since I was a wee baby. Spare me the formalities.” The said prince breathed out of frustration. It has been months since Yuri told him to at least cut off the formalities when they were alone. He should have guessed that old habits are hard to die.

“I’m sorry, Ваш- I mean Yuri.” The knight quickly corrected himself as the prince glared at him. He still has a long way to get used to it.

Tired of arguing from this point, Yuuri chose to sit by with the young boy as Yuri continued to stargaze. The man, wanting to relax after a long walk, tilted his head towards the night sky.

“They’re beautiful, aren’t they?” Yuuri whispered as he started to lean back towards the sturdy wood planks.

“Yeah, they are. I think more people are being born. Every now and then, more of those little specks of light have been appearing.” The prince laid out his observation as they continued to sit there, feeling the chilly breeze of the night. They don’t mind though, it has been a hot day, they thought.

“I think so too,” Yuuri replied. He then remembered what his father taught him after years of voyaging the vast seas. “Ваш- I mean Yurachka!” The young man blurted suddenly, realizing that he had just used the prince’s sobriquet.

Both blushed. Only the king, queen and the prince’s grandfather called him that.

“I’m sor –” Yuuri wanted to apologize, but the young boy cut him off.

“Нет, it is fine. Use it. You, calling me Yuri is even more awkward.” The young prince huffed as he glared at his knight. “What did you want to tell me?”He spouted as he looked at Yuuri, clearly reading the man that he was about to tell him something.

(a/n: Нет – No)

“W-Well, after my dad came back from his trip, he taught me how to read constellations.” Yuuri smiled sheepishly as the young prince stared at him, clearly confused about the foreign word he has just heard.

“What’s that? Read constel-le?” Struggling in pronouncing the words, his knight giggled a bit and repeated the word for Yuri.

“Cons-tel-la-tion.”

“What’s that?” The young boy tilted his head in curiosity. His attention was now focused on Yuuri. “You said ‘read’. Is it a new language? A book?”

“No, it isn’t.” The man replied, clearly confusing the boy more. “Constellation is the pattern of the stars. They basically form into shapes or figures we know of.” He smiled.

“So, you are basically reading the patterns of the stars? Why?” Since he was still young, his studies have not reach topics regarding the outside world yet. It frustrates him, but he can be patient.

“Well, my dad told me they use it to navigate through the seas. It’s really quite helpful they say.” Yuuri shrugged. He then started pointing out several constellations his father pointed out to him.

“That shape connecting from that star over there all the way down to there is called the Orion. Another one over there is the Canis Major and Canis Minor. Can you see it?” Yuuri pointed towards the stars, connecting them and showing what type of figure he was pointing at.

“I see what you’re pointing at but I cannot imagine how it can look like a dog or any other shape for that matter.” The boy frowned feeling a bit frustrated not being able to see it in the perspective of his knight.

Yuuri only laughed at this.

The young prince was about to open his mouth to burst out anger but was stop shortly when Yuuri touched his hand. All knowing and caring eyes stared at the boy who felt like the world stop for a moment as the man in front of him started to point out another constellation for him. This time the young prince gaze followed the young man’s hand as Yuuri connected the set of stars.

“And that is the constellation of Leo, the Lion to be exact.” Yuri’s eyes sparkled as his imagination took over and he saw a lion forming the connection of stars.

“I see it. Wow.” Yuri’s feeling of excitement rose. He felt an achievement for being able to see it. Maybe it was because he likes cats too much.

“It’s my favorite constellation.” Yuuri uttered, gaining the attention of the prince. He then intertwined his hands with the young prince and smiled at Yuri.

The young boy felt his heart leaped a beat for a moment.

“Why?” Yuri asked, feeling the moment grew more quiet and breezy.

“Well, I believe that it is your constellation.” The said man closed their distance by putting his forehead against the other. Yuri’s breath hitched.

He could hear his heart beating louder that he was afraid the older man might hear it. “Why would you believe that it is my star? You don’t have proof.”

“Sometimes you don’t need proof to start believing Yurachka. Believing something you don’t see is far much greater.”

The prince felt the other man’s breath near his face. This caused brain to disarray from thinking straight.

“Yuuri?” He called out to the man, trying to drown out the feelings growing in him.

“Yurachka. I believe that it is your constellation. A boy young, brave, childlike and strong. Despite the burden place on your shoulder, you stand up and fight for the betterment of this country. You are a born leader, just like a lion is. So it must be your constellation.” Yuuri leaned in and gave the young boy a peck on his forehead. “Your star must be in that constellation. I’m sure of it.” The man grinned as the young boy felt all his blood rushed to his face.

“You will be a great king, Yurachka. I know it.”

It was then that the young prince realized the growing feelings inside him. His heart strumming like a mad beast, his sudden awareness of the man’s beauty and their closeness. And the feeling of wanting to see his smiles.

He couldn’t tell what was this mushy feeling he felt but it was…

Something Yuri couldn’t explain in words. He liked it. He wanted to explore this but at the same time, he was too confused to know whatever this feeling was.

_Is it good? Is this something normal to have this feeling for him? Does Father and Mother felt this too when they were in his age?_

The young prince hummed. Not sure about what to reply or what is even to make it but he was sure that he didn’t want to be alone. Didn’t like to be left out. Yuri wanted to never leave Yuuri’s side. Like a trance cast upon him, he continued to stare at the man, who held his smile sweetly as he spoke.

 “I hope I can see it someday. He added. “The country you will rule.”

Without realizing it, Yuri spoke up, waking up from the trance with a new determination. “Then, stay by my side.”

“Huh?” Yuuri questioned. He was already by his Highness’ side. What else can he ask for?

“Stay by my side and let’s see everything through, Yuuri.”

Feeling the intensity and the meaning of those words, Yuuri could not help but blush for the sudden declaration. But nonetheless, that was the only thing he could ever wish for.

“If you wish it so, Yurachka.” He softly whispered as a smile and blush crept both their faces.

“Thank you.” The young prince held his hands tighter and started to stare at the stars again. So, did Yuuri.

“Oh, and Yuuri?” The young prince called out for his attention once more.

“Hmm?”

“Я т--я л—----ю.”

*****

_Yuuri’s eyes opened sluggishly as he saw his friends worriedly looking over him. They sighed in relief upon seeing his starting to wake._

_“Yuuri? Are you alright?” Phichit sat beside him while Viktor consistently checks his vitals and his current state._

_But Yuuri did not answer as his thought remained to the dream he had just had. It became a blur. But one thing is for sure, he remembers a name. The name of the boy in his dreams._

_“Yurachka…”_

**Author's Note:**

> Translations:
> 
> Rod – ancient god of creation in Slavic Mythology
> 
> Russian:  
> oтец – father  
> mатушка – mother 
> 
> ограждать – protect  
> я люблю тебя, Юрий. – I love you, Yuri.  
> До свидания – Goodbye  
> Во името на Dazhboh, отворен. – In the name of Dažbog(Sun God), open.


End file.
